memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Republic (NCC-415)
ship class TBtS identifies Enterprise's support ships during the Battle of Vorkado as one Intrepid-class and one Daedalus-class, further describing the Intrepid as "sleek, mantalike" and the Republic as "bulbous, clumsier-looking". This would seem to indicate that the Republic appearing in TBtS is, in fact, a Daedalus-class starship. The novel also states that Captain Jennings is "still" in command, so it would seem there never was an Intrepid-class Republic. Do any other sources specifically identify this vessel as such? - Bell'Orso (talk) 20:35, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :In TBtS when Travis Mayweather and Gannet Brooks meet on Mars Brooks says that Republic is Intrepid-class. - Briet (talk) 21:59, August 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't both books. Is it possible the Daedalus-class Republic was lost and replaced by an Intrepid? If so, which one carries the registry? –-- Markonian 13:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :just a reminder, a description of a ship as bulbous and clumsy does not mean that we have any confirmed evidence it was Daedalus-class. its just that: a vague description - Captain MKB 17:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::The chapter in question specifically states that, of the two other escort ships besides Enterprise (Intrepid and Republic), one was an Intrepid-class and one was a Daedalus-class, it just doesn't state which is which. Add that to the fact that the Republic specifically was described as "bulbous" and the Intrepid specifically was described as "mantalike", descriptions that arguably fit the Daedalus- and Intrepid-class respectively, there is sufficient cause to declare the Republic appearing in that chapter a Daedalus-class. ::At any rate, how much weight would be assigned to the author's intention? As in, if someone were to contact Mr. Martin and get a response along the lines of either "Yeah, both escorts were meant to be Intrepid-class. Sorry about the typo." or "Yeah, Travis was supposed to say Daedalus-class. Sorry about the typo." Would either of that still only qualify as an italicized side note as StarSword suggested? - Bell'Orso (talk) 13:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::The description fits the Daedalus-class, which is the only bulbous-headed starship class in Earth Starfleet during the war in TrekLit. It is not unreasonable to assume that the first Republic was a Daeda. –-- Markonian 18:14, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Based on the dates and the conversations in the novel there is only one Republic. It must be an oversight that it is a Daedalus in Chapter 19 and an Intrepid in Capter 23. - Briet (talk) 22:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :re:"it is not unresonable to assume" -- assumptions are not allowed to be used as article material, reasonable or not -- Captain MKB 22:06, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so we stick in an italicized note about the conflicting description and forget the whole thing. --StarSword (talk) 22:26, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Author's intention barely qualifies as an italicized note, but yes. The best bet for getting author information like that is from an interview, something that was published, etc. even then, it would only qualify for the note. article body information must be limited to what made it into the final edited book -- Captain MKB 15:37, August 31, 2014 (UTC)